Behemoth
[[Datei:Behemoth_FF7Artwork.jpg|250px|thumb|Behemoth aus Final Fantasy VII (Artwork von Nomura)]] Der Behemoth (jap. ベヒーモス, Behīmosu) ist ein wiederkehrender Gegner der Final Fantasy-Reihe. In seiner Gestalt gleicht er einer muskulösen und mit zwei Hörnern bewehrten Bestie, die eine Mähne besitzt und deren Körper in den meisten Fällen lila gefärbt ist. Je nach Titel kann der Behemoth ein Zwei- oder Vierbeiner sein. Im Kampf setzt er vornehmlich auf physische Angriffe und kontert Attacken dieser Art in selber Weise. Konfrontiert man ihn mit Magie, kann er meist mit mächtigen Zaubern wie Meteor oder Flare zurückschlagen. Aufgrund seiner hohen Stärke und seiner vielen HP zählt der Behemoth oftmals zu den stärkeren Gegnern eines Spiels und taucht, wie etwa bei seinem Erstauftritt in Final Fantasy II, gelegentlich sogar als Boss auf. :Siehe auch: Alpha-Behemoth, Artic, Astro-Behemoth, Avanda, Avanda-Führer, Behemoth-Gigant, Behemoth-König, Beta-Behemoth, Catblepus, Experiment Nr. 88, Experiment Nr. 110, Hunbaba, Jabberwock, Kaiser-Behemoth, Narasimha, Ozeanoth, Ragarokk, Werwolf, Yeti, Zagnar und Zero-Behemoth. Auftritte *der Bossgegner und Gegner aus Final Fantasy II, siehe Behemoth (FFII) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy III, siehe Behemoth (FFIII) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy IV, siehe Behemoth (FFIV) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, siehe Behemoth (FFIV:TAY) *der Gegner aus der GBA-Version von Final Fantasy V, siehe Behemoth (FFV) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy VI, siehe Behemoth (FFVI) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy VII, siehe Behemoth (FFVII) *der Bossgegner aus Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, siehe Behemoth (CC:FFVII) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy VIII, siehe Behemoth (FFVIII) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy IX, siehe Behemoth (FFIX) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy X, siehe Behemoth (FFX) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy X-2, siehe Behemoth (FFX-2) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy XI, siehe Behemoth (FFXI) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy XII, siehe Behemoth (FFXII) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy XIII, siehe Behemoth (FFXIII) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy XIII-2, siehe Behemoth (FFXIII-2) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy XIV, siehe Behemoth (FFXIV) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy Tactics, siehe Behemoth (FFT) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, siehe Behemoth (FFTA2) *der Gegner aus Crystal Defenders, siehe Behemoth (Crystal Defenders) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy Type-0, siehe Behemoth (FFT-0) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles, siehe Behemoth (FF:CC) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King, siehe Behemoth (My Life as a King) *die Beschwörung aus ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord, siehe Behemoth (My Life as a Darklord) *der Bossgegner aus Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates, siehe Behemoth (Ring of Fates) *der optionale Bossgegner aus Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time, siehe Behemoth (Echoes of Time) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers, siehe Behemoth (Crystal Bearers) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy Dimensions, siehe Behemoth (FFD) *der Esper-Stein aus Dissidia: Final Fantasy, siehe Behemoth (Dissidia) *der Gegner aus Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, siehe Behemoth (TFF) *der Gegner aus Final Fantasy All the Bravest, siehe Behemoth (ATB) *der wiederkehrende Charakter aus der Chocobo-Serie, siehe Behemoth (Chocobo-Serie) *der Herzlose aus Kingdom Hearts I, siehe Behemoth (KH) Weitere Auftritte '' Behemoth begegnet dem Spieler in ''Lost Odyssee, einem von Hironobu Sakaguchi entwickelten Spiel, in den Schneefeldern und besitzt dort ebenfalls eine gigantische Erscheinung, ist jedoch recht leicht zu besiegen. Optisch ähnelt er am meisten den Behemoths in den Final Fantasy Tactics-Spielen. ''Mario Sports Mix Da ''Mario Sports Mix aus einer Zusammenarbeit von Nintendo und Square Enix entstanden ist, wurden typische Final Fantasy-Elemente in das Spiel integriert. Hierzu gehört Behemoth, der dort in seiner gewohnt lilanen Erscheinung als Gegner auftritt. Wird Behemoth besiegt, schaltet der Spieler den Sports Mix-Modus frei, welcher Turniere mit variierendem Sportarten auf dem höchstem Schwierigkeitsgrad anbietet. Gewinnt der Spieler den Star Cup, so wird ein Bosskampf gegen König-Behemoth erfolgen. Galerie Etymologie Behemoth ist in der jüdisch-christlichen Mythologie der Name des Ungeheuers der Erde. In der Schlacht von Harmageddon am Ende der Zeiten kommt es zu einen Kampf zwischen ihm und seinem Gegenstück Leviathan, dem Ungeheuer des Wassers. Trivia thumb|Artwork von [[Yoshitaka Amano|Amano für Final Fantasy I mit einem Behemoth]] *Yoshitaka Amano machte bereits zum ersten Teil eine Konzeptzeichnung von einem Behemoth, jedoch tauchte dieser nicht im Spiel auf. *In Final Fantasy VII ähnelt Vincent Valentines erste Limitverwandlung, genannt Galianisches Biest, einem Behemoth. *In Final Fantasy Type-0 wird der Behemoth von einem NPC als Rudeltier bezeichnet. en:Behemoth it:Behemoth ja:ベヒーモス